Avatar (PlayStation Home)
The Home Avatar'' ''is a character that reigns from PlayStation Home, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena ''and ''The Crossover Game. His/her gender is determined by the player, although in the Arcade Intro and Outro, the Avatar is male by default. His/her Minion is an Omar Kendall Avatar. Biography YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE ALL-STAR The Avatars in PlayStation Home are a player's personal way to express themselves to other PlayStation Network users. They can be edited from head to toe, choosing gender, fashion, and other features to personalize their character. This customization can be used to bring the Player into the world of Battle Royale. Their appearance and clothing are entirley customizable and may also be transferred from PlayStation Home. THE LEGACY OF YOUR AVATAR *''PlayStation Home'' Arcade Opening The Avatar is walking around the Hub as a shadowy figure with yellow pupils appears on the big screen, issuing a challenge for any and all who consider themselves to be All-Stars. The one who wins the challenge will gain access to ultimate power. The lone Avatar looks at the screen, cracks his knuckles, and sets off, ready to face the unknown. Rival Name: Knack Reason: after the avatar is done fighting all the all-stars,knack shows up and saying that he's good,the avatar puts up his fists ready to fight,but knack says that he's not here to fight and that he's trying to find a power sorce that's in the area,the avatar crosses his arms and shakes his head(saying no),which gets knack angerd because he says that he knows where the power sorce is because why else wolde fighting all those fighters,the avatar puts up his fist again ready to fight,so knack decides if he's not gonna tell him,then he's gonna have to force him,and both get ready to fight. Connection: Both of them are somewhat, crafty icons of their respective consoles, PS3 and PS4. The Avatar is meant to represent the player on the PS3 and Knack can adapt many different forms. Ending After Polygon Man is defeated, the Avatar saves the Boss Arena into the "My Spaces" tab and returns to the Hub where he arrives to other Avatars interacting in various scenarios. The Avatar opens his PDA and adds "Ultimate Power" to his Inventory. Gameplay The Home Avatar would utilize items from PlayStation Home and weapons from the featured minigames, as well as from other PlayStation series. Move List center (Square Moves) *'Melee Attack' - (Performs a melee combo similar to Ryu in the Street Fighter X Tekken minigame) *'Companion Toss' - or + (Throws a random Companion at the opponents) *'Pistol Shot' - + (A triple shot from a pistol, taken from the Uncharted 3: Fortune Hunter minigame) *'Low Kick'- + (Performs a sweeping kick combo) *'Air Melee Attack' - (Air) (Performs a spinning attack similar to the Tatsumaki Senpukyakuu from Street Fighter) *'Air Companion Toss' - or + (Air) * Ais Pistol Shot - + (Air) *'Dropping Kick' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Home Run!' - (Pulls out a baseball bat and swings it at the opponents with high knockback) *'Fore!' - or + (Pulls out a golf club and can shoot up to four golf balls at opponents) *'Lightning Shot' - + (Fires three bolts of lightning from the Reaper Shot minigame) *'Snapshot Flash' - + (Activates the camera and takes a screenshot, creating a flash that stuns opponents) *'Here Comes the Pitch!' - (Air) (Swings the baseball bat in the air) *'Air Fore!' - or + (Air) (Shoots two golf balls while in the air. Aimable) *'Air Lightning Shot' - + (Air) *'Air Snapshot Flash' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Cogwheel Attack ' - (Throws a Cog from the Cogs demo) *'Move Crossbow' - or + (Pulls out a PS Move controller and uses it as a crossbow, firing up to five shots) *'Slingshot Launch' - + (Launches into the air similar to characters from PAIN!) *'Arcade Drop' - + (Drops an arcade machine that produces AP) *'Air Cogwheel Attack' - (Air) *'Air Move Crossbow' - or + (Air) *'Air Slingshot Launch' - + (Air) *'Air Arcade Drop' - + (Air) (Drops an arcade machine that produces AP and harms opponents) (Throws) *'Let's Move!' - or (Uses a PS Move Controller as Cole's Amp and tosses the opponent behind) *'You Up for Some PAIN?' - (Uses a PS Move controller as a slingshot and launches the opponent into the air) *'Wizard Moves' - (Uses a PS Move controller as a wand to lift an opponent and slam them into the ground) (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Personal: Golden Reaper' (Level 1): Uses the Home Computer to summon the Golden Reaper Companion to attack opponents with its scythe. *'PlayStation Community' (Level 2): Opens up the Home Computer and calls other Avatars to attack the opponents. *'Cleaning the Wardrobe' (Level 3): Uses the Home Computer to transport the characters to the Avatar's wardrobe and transforms them into "Saved Costumes". Afterward, the costumes are "deleted", earning the Avatar a win. Taunts *'You're Not So Tough:' The Avatar shakes their fist at the opponents. *'No Way:' The Avatar shakes their finger in an "Uh, uh, uh" manner. *'Whoopin' Home Style:' Dances "Gangnam Style." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction A blank, transparent figure appears that soons transforms into your avatar, with your PSN username or PS3's User name appearing above his/her head. The Avatar is seen on their PDA and then puts it away and stands in the "Get Ready" pose. The Avatar walks in and performs a "Flourish" greeting. The Avatar performs the "Beckon" greeting. Winning Screen Fist pumps and nods their head, similar to the "Rock" dance in PlayStation Home. Jumps up in a cheering manner. Spins and point to the side. The Avatar performs the "Strong Man" and "Body Builder" poses. Losing Screen A menu pops up saying "Network Connection Error..." The Avatar swings their fist and kicks the ground. The Avatar appears angry and gives two thumbs down. The Avatar crouches and looks down in disappointment. Results Screen Victory: Plays on their PDA. Loss: Appears as a blank, transparent figure. Idle Animation The Avatar stands up straight and will occasionally pull out their PDA and the player's PSN name or PS3 user name will appear above their head. Costumes Custom Taken from your Avatar in PlayStation Home or can be edited in All-Stars if the player doesn't use Home. All-Stars The Avatar wearing a shirt depicting the other playable characters in All-Stars. PlayStation Avatar The Avatar wearing PlayStation brand gear. ''The Crossover Game'' Avatar's outfits in The Crossover Game reflect on LeeHatake93's personal Home Avatar. ''InFamous'' Hoodie The Avatar appears as a custom Nathan Drake wearing a black Evil Cole MacGrath Hoodie. Kessler Outfit The Avatar wears Kessler's outfit. He also has facial features similar to Cole MacGrath. PS Home Cole The Avatar appears as Cole MacGrath, wearing his inFamous 2 outfit. Original Avatar The Avatar has spiky hair, a generic face, and wears a white Hero Cole MacGrath hoodie. Gallery Avatar.png Trivia *The Avatar would be the first and only character to have a custom appearance and the choice of gender. This would be Sony's solution to the requests of the Mii in Smash Bros. *The Avatar does not talk, and is the only non-speaking character that doesn't have a narrator in their arcade mode. The only character who talks is the shadowy figure, which is Polygon Man. **This marks the first time that Polygon Man appears in arcade mode outside of the Boss Arena. *The Avatar's tagline was originally "THE CHARACTER YOU MAKE YOURSELF" but was changed. The new tagline is a parody of Microsoft's "You are the controller" tagline for Kinect. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:PlayStation Home Category:DLC Category:Character Ideas Category:The Crossover Game